jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1817 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 1813 1814 1815 1816 1818 1819 1820 1821 1822 1823 1824 1825 1826 1827 ---- - A-5= 1. Anonymous (1817) - Einige Zeitungs-Nachrichten von den fossilen Elephanten- und Rhinoceros-Knochen, welche man im Anfange dieses Jahres zu Thiede bei Braunschweig ausgegraben hat. Ann. Physik, LVII 308-314. ---- '2. Anonymous (1817) - Fossile Knochen bei Kanstadt unfern Stuttgardt. ''Taschenb. ges. Mineral., XI 223-226. ---- '3. Anstice, Robert (1817) - Some fossil vertebrae from the Lias limestone, near Kingsdon. ''Abstr., Ann. Philos., (London) IX 395. ---- '4. Arnold, Joseph (1817) - A description of some fossil bones found on the coast of Norfolk. ''Ann. Philos., (London) IX 470. ---- '5. Ayres de Casal, Manuel (1817) - ''Corografia brazilica, ou relação historico-geografica do reino do Brazil. Rio de Janeiro. 2 vols.: 420 + 379 pp. ---- - B-2= '1. Blainville, H.M.D. (1817) - Mémoire sur l'opercule des poissons. ''Bull. Soc. Philom., Paris 1817 104-109. ---- '2. Buckland, William (1817) - Description of a series of specimens from the Plastic clay near Reading, Berks: with observations on the formation to which those beds belong. ''Trans. geol. Soc. London, IV 277-304. ---- - C-3= '1. Constable, William (1817) - Fossil remains lately found near Reigate. ''Month. Mag., (London) XLIII 481-482. ---- '2. Cuvier, Frédéric Georges (1817) - ''Des cerfs fossiles.487-489, vol. VII. in F. G. Cuvier, et al. (eds.), Dictionnaire des sciences naturelles, dans lequel on traite méthodiquement des differens êtres de la nature ... Par plusieurs professeurs du Muséum national d'histoire naturelle et des autres principales écoles de Paris. Paris. 60 vols., pls. 12 vols., portraits 1 vol. (1816-30); Suppl. ---- '3. Cuvier, Frédéric Georges (1817) - La règne animal distribué d'après son organisation.(in English and German). Tome 1. 1st ed., Paris. 4 vols.: xxxvii + 540 pp.; xviii + 532 pp.; x. ---- - D-11= '''1. Daehne, J.F.A. (1817) - Einige Bemerkungen über die zu Tiede aufgefundenen Knochen von Thieren der Urwelt. ''Ann. Physik, LVII 315-321. ---- '2. de Serres, Marcel (1817) - Note sur la présence du fluate de chaux dans des os et des dents fossiles du rhinocéros, découverts dans le sol des environs de Montpellier. ''Bibl. univ. Sci., XV 164-167. ---- '3. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Crocodiles fossiles. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. VIII 463-467. ---- '4. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Dauphins fossiles. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. IX 179. ---- '5. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Didelphe ou sarigue fossille sic. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. IX 431-433. ---- '6. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Elasmotherium. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. X 130. ---- '7. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Elephans fossiles. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. X 166-171. ---- '8. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Fossiles. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. XII 23-34. ---- '9. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Hippopotames fossiles. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. XIV 495-498. ---- '10. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Hyène fossile. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. XV 499-500. ---- '11. Desmarest, Anselme Gaëtan (1817) - Lamantins fossiles. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. XVII 263-264. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-0= '''1. ---- - G-3= '''1. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1817) - De la charpente osseuse des organes de la respiration dans les poissons, ramenée aux mêmes parties des autres animaux vertébrés. ''Bull. Soc. Philom., Paris 1817 185-189. ---- '2. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1817) - Du squelette des poissons ramené dans toutes ses parties à la charpente osseuse des autres animaux vertébrés, et premièrement de l'opercule des poissons. ''Bull. Soc. Philom., Paris 1817 125-127. ---- '3. Germar, Ernst Friedrich (1817) - ''Reise nach Dalmatien und in das Gebiet von Ragusa. Leipzig and Altenburg. xxiv + 624 pp., 2 pls. ---- - H-3= '1. Hausmann (1817) - ''Ausgrabung fossiler thierischer Reste bei Wolfenbüttel. Taschenb. ges. Mineral. XI 227. ---- '2. Home, Everard (1817) - An account of some fossil remains of the rhinoceros, discovered by Mr. Whitby, in a cavern inclosed in the lime-stone rock, from which he is forming the break-water at Plymouth. ''Philos. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, CVII 176-182. ---- '3. Horky, Joseph (1817) - Die Mährische Burg Raitz. ''Arch. Geog. Hist. Staats- Kriegsk., VIII 621-624. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. ---- - L-2= '''1. Lecke, Franz (1817) - ''Beschreibung der Sundwiger Höhlen, des Felsenmeers und des Hönnethals. Hagen. ---- '2. Leonhard, K.C. & Kopp, J.H. & Gaertner, C.L. (1817) - Propaedeutik der Mineralogie. ''Fol., Frankfurt a.M.. xii + 315 pp., 10 pls. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-1= '''1. Ogborne, Elizabeth (1817) - ''The history of Essex, from the earliest period to the present time. London. 280 pp., illus. (1814-17). ---- - P-2= '1. Pianciani, G.B. (1817) - Delle Ossa fossili di Magognano nel Territorio di Viterbo. ''Opusc. sci., (Bologna) I 345-356, pl. XVI. ---- '2. Procaccini-Ricci, Vito (1817) - Lettera su di alcune ossa fossili, al sig. prof. Nesti. ''Gior. Sci. Arti(Florence), VI 220-235. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-1= '''1. R, M. (1817) - Ueber die fossilen Knochen von Canstatt im Württembergischen. ''Mus. Neuest. Wissenwürd. Geb. Naturwiss., X 277-288. ---- - S-3= '1. Scortegagna, Francesco Orazio (1817) - ''De singulare ichthyolito, epistola ad virum clarissimum co. Arnaldum Arnaldi I. um. Tornieri. Padua. 77 pp., 2 pls. ---- '2. Smith, William (1817) - Stratigraphical system of organized fossils. 4, London 118 pp., 2 pls. ---- '''3. Sonnini de Manoncourt, Charles Nicolas Sig. (1817) - Dronte. ''Nouv. Dict. Hist. nat., new ed. IX 589-590, pl. D14. ---- - T-1= '1. Thomson, Thomas (1817) - Account of a remarkable fossil (fish scales). ''Ann. Philos., (London) IX 342-344, pl. LXVI. ---- - U-0= '1. - V-3= '''1. Voigt, Fr. S. (1817) - ''Grundzüge einer Naturgeschichte, als Geschichte der Entstehung und weiteren Ausbildung der Naturkörper. Frankfurt a.M.. 14 + 679 pp., 3 pls. ---- '''2. von Soemmering, Samuel Thomas (1817) - Ueber die fossilen Reste einer grossen Fledermausgattung, welche sich zu Karlsruhe in der Grossherzoglichen Sammlungen befinden. ''Denkschr. Akad. Wiss., Munich VI 105-112, pl. (1820). ---- '3. Vrolik, G. (1817) - Fossile elefanten-beinen. ''Verh. hollandsch Inst. Wet., III Bericht, 4-5. ---- - W-2= '1. Webster, Thomas (1817)- ''On the order of the upper strata of the south-east part of England. Deduced from a series of observations made for Sir Henry Englefield, in the years 1811, -12, and -13. London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag. XLIX 65-68. ---- '2. Winch, Nathaniel John (1817) - Observations on the geology of Northumberland and Durham. ''Trans. geol. Soc. London, IV 1-101. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-2= ' 1. Zipser, Christian Andreas (1817) - Geognostische Bemerkungen auf einer Reise von Neusohl nach Wien. Taschenb. ges. Mineral., XI 1817 113-141. ---- ' 2. Zipser, Christian Andreas (1817) - ''Versuch eines topographisch-mineralogischen Handbuches von Ungern. Oedenburg. xxxi + 440 pp. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-06-03 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List